Aircraft Carrier Level 2
Aircraft Carrier Level 2 This is a level guide. This level is the last level in Battleship Craft. Unless your warship is of a very high level (lv. 6+) or you possess a submarine and nothing else, farming this level might not be a good option. Unless you can complete this in 3 or so in-game minutes, Duel Lv9 is a better option for farming. But with the right ship and tactics, this level is better for farming than even Duel Lv9. Enemies Shinano, carrying fighters, bombers and torpedo bombers, 20km away. Two Scorpius IIs 17 km away, which will approach you at 50 knots or so. Requirements 2 to four mk 45 guns, no need for radar, all facing foward A lot of Type 26 AA Armor above 700 Toughness above 800 Protected boiler(s) Speed above 80 knots. Experience Rocket Launchers and Fighters come in handy, but certainly aren't needed. How to Win The path to victory changes depending on the warship. The most practical warship would be the battleship killer. Do not shoot the Scorpius II's, since they are really hard to hit. Instead, down all the fighters with your Mk 45 5-inch guns. Ignore the SBD Dauntlesses, for they are hard to shoot down. When you have downed all the other fighters, the TBF Avengers will be in range of your 46cm guns. Open fire and it will be a one shot kill. Next, bombard the Shinano with your big guns, if it does not sink, leave it. Now, fire ahead of the Scorpius II on the left. It should be a one shot kill. Repeat for the right one. It the Shinano does not sink, keep shooting at it until it is around 3km away. Then, if she is still afloat, ram it, but only as a last resort. Another way is to use a submarine. If doing so, proceed with normal tactics applied on other vessels. This is greatly assisted for the water is clear, making navigation easy. However, battle tactics change depending on the vessel, whether aircraft is carried, and the anti-air capabilities of your warship. For example, if your ship does possess good armor, Mk 45 5 inch guns, 46 cm Triple batteries, fields of 25mm AA guns, a torpedo-proof bow, good stabilty and a top speed over 100 knots, by all means charge and wreck everything in range. One way to defeat/farm Aircraft Carrier level 2 with a battleship is to first shoot at the Scorpius II to the left. The best place to shoot would be to shoot the boilers, for 2 advantages: 1) it slows down Scorpius II 2) it damages Scorpius II When those boilers have been destroyed, shoot the boilers of the Scorpius on the right. Then shoot the Scorpius on the left with your arched trajectory cannons – preferably 46cm guns – and sink it to the bottom of the ocean. Next you could either shoot the Shinano or the other Scorpius, but it is recommended to shoot the Scorpius, due to its 2 Oxygen Torpedo Tubes and annoyance. After that, when the Scorpius' are destroyed, shoot the Shinano until it's destroyed If employing a carrier, be sure to destroy all of their fighters. They have six and are the first aircraft to reach you. While reversing full-throttle, use your fighters and Mk 45 5 inch guns to bring them down. Antiaircraft guns and if available, fighters, should bring all the enemy planes down. While you establish air dominance use your dive bombers to destroy everything. If they do manage to be shot down before all is gone, use your superior range to down the ships- the Scorpius has a maximum range of 13.5km and the Shinano's guns only have a range of 13.3km. Since your Mk 45 5 inch gun outranges both ships, stay back and pelt them with explosive shells until they sink. Any onboard 46's will also help. Battleships who did not possess the aforementioned list should still have at least twenty 25mm AA guns, two Mk 45 5 inch guns and good armor. Use the Mk 45 5 inch to shoot down the low-flying fighters, any dive bomber pulling up from the drop and approaching torpedo bombers, while letting the 25mm AA to deal with the dive bombers before they come down. Always place your ship in retreat until the planes return to base. After that, sail forward and attack the Scorpius battleships. When they are done, simply pound the Shinano until it sinks. Charging forward with ship that is very fast (80+ knots) works so well because Scorpius's torpedos will travel to the location you were in, so by the time you advance even for a few seconds, the torpedos aren't going to hit you. The only threat posed by Scorpius II are the 38cm guns, but a ship with 2000+ toughness will laugh them off. Category:Guide Compare to Duel Lv9Category:Level guides Both Aircraft Carrier Lv2 and Duel Lv9 are great way for farming resources. A key advantage of Duel Lv9 is that you need a less capable ship to complete it than Aircraft Carrier Lv2. Also, you are less likely to get damage to your ship in Duel Lv9 than Aircraft carrier Lv2. However, with the right ship, Aircraft Carrier Lv2 can earn you more money quicker. This Is because the reward is higher at 10000, compare to 3000 of Duel Lv9. So Duel Lv9 is better for less experience players, but overall, Aircraft Carrier Lv2 is better.